


Bright

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, German!Eren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time Eren sees them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright

It was five months ago when they met, and Levi remembers exactly how it happened.  He was getting his morning coffee, the same as he did every day,  when he crashed into a lanky brown-haired boy.  He remembers the boy swearing loudly in a foreign language, then apologizing quickly in broken English.

 

There was something in those green eyes that made Levi stop him and give him a simple, “It’s okay.”  He didn’t know what they would become, and the way they are now, he can’t help but be amazed by how far they’ve both come.

 

Five months ago, Levi conversed only with his boss and a few close colleagues and subordinates.  He worked in programming and stuck to his division.  The other people in the company looked up to him, but they never spoke to him; there was something in his demeanor that intimidated them, and he never bothered to try to talk to them.

 

Eren broke down the walls that Levi had been building for years.  The boy with the bright green eyes and the heavy German accent changed Levi, and he still isn’t sure why.

 

Tonight they sit under a darkening sky, a blanket spread out over damp grass.  Levi drapes his arm around eren’s shoulder and pulls him a little closer.

 

“They won’t hurt you, I promise,” Levi whispers quietly into his lover’s ear.

 

Eren nodds shakily in reply.  He jumps when the first flare blooms in the sky and covers his ears.  

 

It takes Levi a couple attempts to get Eren to look up, and when he does, he can see the bright lights reflected in Eren’s eyes.  The colors of the rainbow shine bright in the sky and little tremors shake the ground every time one goes off.

 

“Beautiful… they’re beautiful.”

 

Levi was anxious taking Eren to see the fireworks, but now he knows that it was worth it.  His boyfriend who grew up in rural Germany would never have seen something like them before.

 

“I’m glad you like them,” Levi replies softly and presses a gentle kiss to Eren’s lips.  They linger for a moment the rockets shooting off into the sky before they pull apart.

  
“Thank you, Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July!


End file.
